


Pierce and Ping

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still relies on Val's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce and Ping

The name “pierce and ping” is unfamiliar, but not the thing itself. Even when Val was alive, he sometimes had to feed himself. Once she’d come home to find him wiping gravy from the microwave.

“Robbie, love, you _must_ jab the lid. If steam can’t get out, it will explode.”

* * *

Hathaway glowers at the case folder.

“Time to go, Sergeant.”

“Sir, I’m nearly--”

“You’ve been at it for hours. Let off some steam. You’ll think better after a few pints and a night’s sleep.” Lewis leads his grumbling sergeant out of the office.

His Val had always given good advice.


End file.
